A childhood memory
by PrimoGiotto5510
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi is the sweetest, most innocent and the smartest boy you could ever imagine, Giotto is the rebellious senior in Tsuna's new school that is dangerously involved in the mafia, but hey, so is Tsuna! Will love blossom? I do not own KHR desu
1. Silver suits you

**Me: I feel like I am doing something wrong...**

**Tsuna: What's wrong?**

**Me: Like I said in my profile...**

**Tsuna: ...that your horrible at writing lemons?**

**Me: yep T_T**

**Tsuna: Don't be so negative!**

**Me: I'm not!**

**Tsuna: Just because you're not good at Lemons doesn't mean you can't write them, right?**

**Me: ...I guess you're right**

**Reborn: No-good Tsuna get your ass down here and start studying!**

**Me: Well, that's your cue Tsuna *pushes Tsuna out of the room***

**Tsuna: EH? Don't make me go down there! Reborn will murder me!**

**Me: I don't own KHR desu~!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_"Giotto nii-san! Don't go!" a little boy with caramel colored eyes ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. A boy probably about twelve years of age turned around to face the little boy who had tripped. "Please, don't go!" the little boy cried as he tried to wipe the everflowing tears from his eyes with the back of his hands. The older of the pair had sky blue eyes which softened at the sight of the younger of the pair. _

_"Gomen ne (A/N: I'm sorry), I have to do this," The twelve year-old tried to soothe the five-year-old's hiccups and wiped his tears away. "It's gonna be okay, I promise you, Tsuna," The five-year old stared at the twelve-year old before bringing out his pinky and smiling cutely through his tears._

_"Promise?" Tsuna asked adorably as he waited for Giotto to respond. Giotto smiled and hooked his pinky around Tsuna's before saying the magic word. "Promise." _

Caramel eyes flickered open as the sun's rays gently shone through the slightly drawn curtains. "Nngh..." Tsuna groaned as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He glanced at the alarm clock on his nightstand, the red neon letters screamed '6:25 am'. Tsuna groggily climbed out of his bed and headed to his bathroom to take a hot shower. Five minutes later, Tsuna came out of the bathroom and quickly got dressed.

"Ohayo (A/N: Good morning) Kaa-san (A/N: Mom), Reborn, Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta!" Tsuna greeted as he entered the kitchen.

"Nene, Tsuna-nii! Look at what I've got!" Lambo pulled out a new pink shotgun from behind him.

"Heh~ That's nice..." Tsuna commented as he gave the nine-year old a smile. Lambo was the youngest mafia member that Tsuna has ever met, he was also in the Bovino 'family'. "Ne, Lambo how did you manage to even-" Whatever Tsuna was going to ask, it was cut short by Reborn's famous kick on the head.

"Tsuna, finish your breakfast now." Reborn ordered as he made himself comfortable on Tsuna's chocolate coloured hair. "School starts in an hour!" Tsuna immediately finished his breakfast and dashed out the door with Reborn still perched on his head.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Okay class, settle down," The teacher, Mr. Tanaka boomed as he wrote down Tsuna's full name on the board. As if on cue, Tsuna came in and stepped in front of the whole class. Tsuna smiled warmly at the class while Mr. Tanaka introduced him, "His name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, treat him well!" Tsuna bowed politely at the class before adding.

"Nice to meet you, I hope I get to know you all." Tsuna smiled innocently like a five year old, the entire class gapped at this.

"He looks like a girl!" The whole class thought and suddenly the girls of the class, excluding a girl with orange short hair, thought of an evil plan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mr. Tanaka scanned the room for any empty seats for the new student to sit at. When he finally found one, he sweatdropped. It was right next to a silver-haired boy that couldn't be bothered with obeying the school rules and wore all sorts of rings on his fingers. "Eto... let's see, where to put you..." Mr. Tanaka desperately searched for another seat, Gokudera Hayato was the worst possible person to sit next to in the entire class.

"Che... Baka Tanaka! Put him next to me already!" The silver-haired boy grunted as he continued reading a physics textbook. Tsuna stared at the silver haired boy for a moment, causing Gokudera to feel a tad bit irritated. "Oi, stop staring or I'll rip ya' eyes out of their sockets!"

Tsuna paid no heed and continued staring before he said three words, "Silver suits you..." Gokudera almost fell out of his seat and stared at the sixteen year-old boy, who stood beside Mr. Tanaka, smiling at him.

"T...thanks..." Gokudera mumbled as he scrambled back to his seat with a faint blush tainting his cheeks.

"You're welcome!" Tsuna said as he settled in his seat and took out his notes. He wasn't at all aware of what would take place after school.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tsuna fiddled with his house-keys as he puts on his snow white sneakers. "Oi! Newbie!" a voice called him and he looked up and caught a flying shoe with his right hand just before it hit his face.

"Uwah, that was dangerous!" Tsuna called to Gokudera who was missing a shoe, obviously stating that it was him that threw the shoe.

"Whatever, come and fight me tomorrow at six-thirty a.m. for the position of the tenth generation Vongola boss." Gokudera stated simply before snatching up his shoe and briskly walking home. Tsuna stared after Gokudera for a moment before recovering from his stupor and heading off to his own home instead.


	2. I'm a princess?

**Me: I don't own KHR desu...**

**Gokudera: Hey, what's up?**

**Me: Oh nothin' this is the chapter when Giotto meets Tsuna!**

**Gokudera: ... Isn't that a bad thing?**

**Me: For you? yes. For me? No WAY! *screams shrilly***

**Gokudera: *shields ears* Ouch, you hurt more than my stomach when I see Nee-san...**

**Bianchi: Did someone call me?**

**Gokudera: AH! HERE IT CAME! *Faints with foam in the mouth***

**Me: ... *drags Gokudera to clinic***

**Tsuna: Err... did I miss anything?**

**Bianchi smiles angalically**

**Tsuna backs away: Errr... on with the story?**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hmm? You got challenged to a fight tomorrow morning?" Reborn summarized as he climbed into his hammock bed, Tsuna nodded as he dried his hair with a baby blue towel. "Isn't that good? You finally get to put the training I gave you to good use!" Reborn smirked as Tsuna winced. The last two weeks had been anything but relaxing with Reborn's threats to blow up sticks of dynamite if he doesn't completely control his dying will mode and excel in his studies. A dying will mode is when someone gets hit by a special bullet called a 'dying will bullet' and a flame would appear on their forehead that would vary in sizes with the amount of resolve that person has.

Tsuna gave a wry smile before placing the towel onto the floor, he could still remember the day he had met Reborn. He was called no-good Tsuna back in Italy and well, he really is as his nickname suggests, good at nothing. When Reborn came to his house, everything changed, Tsuna suddenly found himself in the middle of a heated battle of who gets to own the vongola rings with the Varias. It had been a six against one but of course, Tsuna had won, thanks to Reborn, so now he has to find the five guardians of the Vongola rings and take them into his 'Family'.

"Hnn..." was Tsuna's answer before he slipped under the covers and fell asleep as soon as he laid his head on the pillow.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

Tsuna crawled out of bed at six in the morning, he had taken an ice-cold shower but it did nothing more than make him want to sleep more. "Nnngh... If this keeps up I'll get sick..." Tsuna mumbled as he walked to school slowly. He had re-stocked his dying-will pills and stuffed them into his pant pocket, Tsuna didn't really need the dying-will pill but he took them anyway as his hyper intuition was screaming at him to do so.

Gokudera was already at the school but unlike Tsuna he was wide awake. "Oh great..." Tsuna mumbled under his breath as he approached Gokudera sleepily. "Nnn... Ohayo..." Tsuna greeted before he set his bag down and put on his gloves as his dying-will flame flickered on.

Gokudera smirked as Tsuna adopted a fighting stance and took out sticks of dynamite! "Oh no..." Tsuna thought as he propelled himself into the air avoiding the attack, "Something tells me this fight won't last too long..." Tsuna easily dodged all the rocket bombs as Gokudera seem to pull out more of them from thin air. When Gokudera stopped for a minute, it was enough for Tsuna to take up his 'X-burner' stance that consisted of a hand in Gokudera's direction and another pointing in a opposite direction.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Gokudera went on his knees and started rambling on how he had underestimated Tsuna and that he has to become his slave for an eternity and all the other rubbish. Tsuna gave a small sigh before he flicked Gokudera's forehead and said,"Look, from what I heard you said that we would just be battling for the position of the tenth generation, not who would enslave who..." Tsuna smiled as he extended his hand to a now-teary Gokudera.

"If you don't feel comfortable with not being a slave, you could always be my friend..." Tsuna smiled as Gokudera used his right arm to wipe away his tears.

"If you won't accept me as a slave. than I shall be your right hand man!" Gokudera exclaimed, causing Tsuna to jump slightly and sweatdrop.

"Err... sure?" Tsuna uneasily replied, Gokudera broke into a wide grin and bid Tsuna goodbye when the bell indicating the first period rang, Tsuna had homeroom for the first period that day and Gokudera has home-economics.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So we are going to have our cultural festival soon so any ideas?" Mr. Tanaka encouraged, a girl, with jet black hair that fell just past her shoulders with small rectangular glasses that hid her topaz yellow orbs, raised her hand. "Oh that's rare, Suzuki Minami what would be your idea?" Mr. Tanaka smiled. Tsuna started to drift off to sleep when he heard Minami mention the word 'play'.

"Um... maybe we can have a play with a bit of cross-dressing?" Minami nervously replied as she fiddled with the hem of her skirt. Tsuna's hyper intuition started kicking in and the first thing it said was, "RUN!". Tsuna was really tempted to bolt out of the classroom then and there but he didn't like to skip school so he stayed put despite the splitting headache that threatened to fry his brain. "And maybe, Tsunayoshi-san could play the lead role of the princess?" Tsuna fell out of his seat and grabbed the person nearest to him which was unfortunately, Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Oww... that hurt..." Tsuna mumbled under his breath as he tried to get up only to find Yamamoto on top of him, Tsuna blushed furiously and gently pushed Yamamoto off of him. He was still blushing when Mr. Tanaka asked him if he was alright with being the princess which Tsuna quickly accepted since he doesn't want to get home, chased by an angry mob. Yamamoto just smiled when he was pushed off and helped Tsuna up, "Thank you..." Tsuna murmured to Yamamoto and went back to his seat.


	3. la principessa d'argento della Cina

**Me: *mumbles* KHR pairings, Hibari X tsuna, Primo X tsuna...**

**Gokudera: *Slowly backs away* **

**Tsuna: *Puts hand on my shoulder* Hey, you shouldn't really stress yourself like that**

**Me: Huh? Wha-? Oh it's just you Tsuna...**

**Tsuna: Don't worry, just because you are horrible at lemons doesn't mean you shoul-**

**Me: It is exactly why I am horrible at lemons, that I am doing this!**

**Tsuna: ? What do you mean?**

**Me: Well, reading books helps you improve your vocabulary in English, right? **

**Tsuna: *nods***

**Me: Then, all I have to do is to read more Lemons and I'll improve in it!**

**Hibari: Eventually...**

**Me: ...*emos in a corner***

**Tsuna: Hibari-san!**

**Hibari: Shut up, Tsunayoshi.**

**Tsuna: *sighs* Kim-chan does not own KHR**

**Me: *in la la land***

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Ah, yo!" Yamamoto grinned as Tsuna approached him, Tsuna smiled and waved back. Suddenly, the rain guardian ring shone when Yamamoto was within a three feet radius. Tsuna stared at it for a while before he smiled and gave Yamamoto the ring, "What is this for?" Yamamoto asked, a confused smile plastered on his face.

"You are chosen," Tsuna stated simply as if that simple sentence was enough explanation for Yamamoto, who just shrugged it off and put on the ring which was glowing a sky blue color.

"Good morning! Juudaime (A/N: Tenth!)!" Tsuna turned around to face Gokudera, he could have sworn he saw a tail wagging behind Gokudera but decided to not ask since it would make a somewhat awkward topic, the day before Gokudera had challenged Tsuna to a fight and lost so Tsuna decided to make him his storm guardian since the storm guardian ring shone when Tsuna patted Gokudera on the back. "Juudaime! What would be your decision in your choice of clubs?" Gokudera energetically asked, causing the said boy to freeze in his tracks.

"Um... I haven't decided yet..." Tsuna smiled sheepishly while he scratched the back of his head absent-mindedly. Yamamoto and Gokudera stared at Tsuna, who blushed slightly at the sudden attention.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"A-ano! Where are the both of you dragging me to?" Tsuna sweat-dropped as the rain and storm guardian literally dragged him to the student council room. Gokudera smiled sheepishly while Yamamoto grinned apologetically, where both boys got their optimism Tsuna would never know. "HIII!" Tsuna shrieked as Gokudera and Yamamoto pushed him into a room, he stumbled to keep his balance and succeeded barely. "Hoee?" Tsuna murmured before he had the chance to stop the word from coming out, the room was covered in paperwork and it smelled of, well, paper.

It was a bad habit actually, when he was five he had watched an anime about a girl who gained magical powers by opening a mysterious book hidden in her basement or her father's library (A/N: Ehehe now doesn't that sound familiar?), the main character in the anime has a very bad habit of saying 'Hoee' everytime she gets startled, surprised, shocked and confused so it wasn't long before Tsuna had picked up the bad habit of saying 'Hoee' too.

"Nnngh..." a voice from the paper work snapped Tsuna's train of thoughts and he turned his attention to the source of the voice, which was coming from a blonde haired teen. "A-ano!" Tsuna started when the teen groggily awoke and stared half-asleep at Tsuna. "Eto... I need the application form for a CCA?" Tsuna smiled nervously as the blonde stood up from his desk and rummaged through a drawer. "Ano... w-what's your name?" Tsuna shyly asked. The blonde stared at him with his sky blue orbs for a minute before he parted his lips to answer.

"Giotto... de Vongola..." Tsuna smiled angelically, that caused the blonde teen to blush a lovely shade of crimson (A/N: This is after the ring battle and the Byakuran era battle thingy and the first Vongola boss is NOT GIOTTO! Oh and I couldn't be bothered to change his surname so yeah but he is not related to the Vongola Family until future chapters! Note: Giotto is also involved in the mafia). Tsuna turned towards the door but stopped and smiled at Giotto again before saying, "Is it okay if I call you Giotto?" The blonde blushes harder, if possible, and nods with a small smile.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"...Gokudera..." Tsuna mumbled, gaining the attention of his right hand man who stood with his back facing him, Tsuna had measurements to take so he was 'kidnapped' by a crowd of overly energetic girls and Gokudera chose to walk into the room at the time when Tsuna was taking off his shirt which resulted in Gokudera getting a very severe nosebleed.

"Yes? Juudaime?" Gokudera asked, still blushing whether it's because of the nosebleed earlier or because of something else Tsuna will never know.

"You know, you can turn around now... I'm done changing..." Tsuna gave a small smile as Gokudera hesitantly turned around to face the brunette. What he saw robbed him of his breath and speech, Tsuna was wearing a baby pink, short-sleeved gown that covered his feet that were decorated with lavender pink heels, a brilliant pink sash that ended in a somewhat big ribbon adorned his small waist, there were three layers of the gown each more opaque than the other and the most transparent layer had glitter on it that twinkled like stars under the light of the classroom. Tsuna was also (A/N: *cough* forced to*cough* *cough*)wearing a bubble gum colored choker with a small blue-green gem on it, he was also wearing a golden yellow wig with slight curls at the tips and for a final touch a Tiara was placed on top of Tsuna's head.

Gokudera couldn't, scratch that, wouldn't believe that this feminine girl that stood before him was the same person who accepted and won the fight that he proposed to him a few days ago. "So...? How do I look?" Tsuna gave a shy smile and twirled around in his dress for Gokudera to see. "Hehe, somehow I just can't believe that I will be the major role in this play..."

The play's name is called 'la principessa d'argento della Cina' in other words 'the silver princess of China'. It's about a princess who lives in a silver tower that is located in the heart of China(A/N: This is fake! I made up this story since I didn't want to use 'Romeo and Juliet'), she was cursed with the inability to speak and only a true love's first kiss could bring her voice back. Princes of faraway kingdoms come towards the silver tower in hopes of getting even a glimpse of the beautiful princess and hopefully, that the princess would perhaps choose one of them to be her husband. However, none succeeded as the princess had a magical bird that tells her about the true intentions of the princes; they were either gaining her hand in marriage to show her off to other kingdoms or her wealth. One day, a blind prince came to seek the princess's hand in marriage, since he couldn't see the princess or the silver tower, he couldn't tell if the princess was ugly or if she was wealthy or not. The magical bird told the princess this and also added that the prince was also cursed with the inability to see but the cure was also a true love's first kiss but he would kill his true love the minute his blindness was cured.

The princess was frightened at first but decided to meet the blind prince anyway, which turned out to be the biggest mistake of her life. She fell in love with him as soon as she sat eyes on him, the prince who couldn't see felt the princess's face which was as smooth as silk and also fell in love with her. When they kissed, the prince's eyes finally opened his eyes to reveal turquoise orbs instead of grey ones, of course he immediately killed his lover, against his will, with his sword. The prince was guilt-ridden and mourned for the death of his beloved to the point when he committed suicide just to be with her and soon, the villagers begun to talk about 'la principessa d'argento della Cina' the silver princess of China.


	4. A shoulder to cry on

**Me: I think I have read enough Lemons today... *Blood squirts out of nose***

**Tsuna: Gya! Kim-chan!**

**Me: Whee~ *swirly eyes and spinning around the room***

**Giotto: Geh! *catches Tsuna who caught me***

**Me: Hehe~ that was fun let's do it again~**

**Giotto: Hea.. vy**

**Tsuna: Ah! Giotto! I'm so sorry!**

**Me: Whee~ *runs towards a wall and headbutts it***

**Tsuna and Giotto: *sweatdrops***

**Me: I don't own KHR desu~ *faints***

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Huh? Eto... ano... which way is it?" Tsuna wondered as he walked down the steps that led to the second floor, he was supposed to meet Yamamoto at the roof but he has no idea where the roof was. "I wonder if I should ask for directions..." Tsuna thought as he paced around the hallway when he bumped into someone. He felt himself falling but suddenly an arm wrapped itself around his waist and prevented him from falling. "Thank you!" Tsuna gratefully smiled at his saviour and it greatly widened when he saw that the person who saved him from getting another bruise was Giotto.

"Giotto! Just the person I want to see!" Giotto raised an eyebrow at this and Tsuna gave him a small smile. "Where's the direction to the roof?" Tsuna tilted his head to one side and smiled angelically, giving Giotto an image of a innocent five-year old.

"Walk straight and turn left and when you reach a staircase go up and you'll be on the roof..." Giotto replied in a somewhat husky tone. Tsuna eyed Giotto curiously than grabbed his hand and placed something in it before rushing off in the direction Giotto pointed to. When Tsuna was out of sight, Giotto opened his hand to reveal a small honey-lemon flavored piece of candy, he grinned slightly before unwrapping the candy and popping it into his mouth. "How did he know I was having a sore throat?" Giotto wondered as he walked towards the library.

"Yamamoto! Sorry to keep you waiting!" Tsuna exclaimed as he opened the door to the roof. Yamamoto gave Tsuna a wide grin as Tsuna took a seat beside him, "So... what's up?" Tsuna asked as he untied his Bento box and started eating.

"Umm... don't freak out okay?" Yamamoto said, earning a nod from Tsuna. "Okay, for the play... we would be combining with the third years..." Tsuna choked on a fried egg roll and almost died of suffocation if Yamamoto hadn't given him a bottle of peach juice. "I thought I told you not to freak out?" Yamamoto laughed, Tsuna smiled weakly as he wiped the excess juice that is spilling from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand.

"So... who's going to the prince?" Tsuna asked nervously, Yamamoto thought for a moment before he snapped his fingers.

"A guy named Giotto de Vongola..." Tsuna choked on his rice-ball this time and he had to drink some pineapple juice to calm himself down. "Tsuna, are you okay?" Yamamoto asked worriedly as Tsuna drained the contents of his canned drink, Tsuna gave Yamamoto a nod to assure the rain guardian that he was alright.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"... Oh no..."Tsuna murmured as he read the scene of when he was supposed to kiss Giotto over and over again. "This cannot be happening..." Tsuna had the sudden urge to just give up his role as princess to another girl, Tsuna was still a full virgin and hadn't even kissed yet.

"Juudaime! Not to worry I shall threaten the teacher until he agrees to let another girl or guy take your place!" Gokudera screamed as Yamamoto continued laughing like the happy-go-lucky guy he is while trying to calm a somewhat furious Gokudera.

"Ma! Ma! (A/N: Now! Now!) We should let Tsuna decide whether he wants to pull out of the play!" Gokudera elbowed Yamamoto endlessly only to fail miserably as Yamamoto grip on his arms only tightened.

"Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna sweatdropped as he watched Gokudera try to wriggle out of Yamamoto's iron grip. "You shouldn't be too violent and I can't abandon everyone now, I mean the cultural festival is only one week away..." Tsuna trailed off as a certain blonde teen entered the room.

"... Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Giotto smiled softly, ignoring the death glares Gokudera was throwing at him, Tsuna nodded as he blushed fifteen shades of crimson before Giotto continued, "Um... Can I speak with you? In private?" Giotto added, earning a small nod from Tsuna who suddenly lost the power to speak.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Um... is this about the play?" Tsuna asked nervously as they arrived at the roof. Giotto nodded and a faint tinge of pink could be seen coloring his cheeks.

"It's about the kissing scene..." Giotto started, causing the brunette to tense up. "If you want, I could ask the teacher to cancel that part out..." Tsuna stared at Giotto for a moment before shaking his head.

"No, it's fine..." Tsuna smiled, cutely. Giotto felt a nosebleed and he was sure as hell that he was going to need a very cold shower after this.

"Eh? Why?" The question was out before Giotto could stop it. Tsuna gave a small smile and Giotto could see a hint of sadness in the caramel orbs before it disappeared almost as quickly as it had appeared.

"Because I trust you and you won't take advantage of me ..." Tsuna trailed off as he noticed Giotto staring at him, "Ah! I made a promise with my childhood friend that he would be the only one to take advantage of me although he hardly every does." Tsuna smiled as he remembered a very fond memory. "He had to go away for something, whatever it was..." Tsuna had to hold back the tears that were starting to prick his eyes before he continued, "He made another promise that he would definitely come back for me-" Whatever Tsuna was going to say next was muffled by a pair of strong arms as they wrapped themselves around Tsuna.

"G-Giotto?" Tsuna panicked as he thought he had done something that offended Giotto. Giotto hushed him by puling Tsuna towards his muscular build, he started stroking Tsuna's hair, which was surprisingly soft despite it looking like a very spiky porcupine, like a mother would to soothe her child.

"Hush, it's alright to cry sometimes..." Giotto whispered as he continuously stroked Tsuna's soft hair, "You must have stopped crying after he left, right? Then, cry." the last part sounded more like an order but Tsuna couldn't care less as he cried on Giotto's shirt.

"Why hasn't he came back yet? I loved him! And I still do!" Tsuna wailed as he fisted up Giotto's shirt and continued to let out the tears he had kept bottled up for eleven years. Giotto heard this and stared at the sky, "When I find that guy, he is so screwed for letting **_my _**Tsuna cry..." Giotto blinked and smiled, "My Tsuna, heh, that sounds nice..."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Thank you, Giotto..." Tsuna smiled wearily as he finally let go of Giotto's shirt, which was unbelievably damp. "And, sorry for getting your shirt wet..." Tsuna's eyes were slightly, scratch that, very red and he has a few tear stains on his cheeks.

Giotto smiled and nodded, "It's no problem, call me if you need to cry again okay?" Giotto joked as he handed Tsuna his phone number, who accepted it gratefully.

"Un! I most definitely will!" Tsuna said, adorably. "This boy... is it even human to be this cute even though he's going through puberty?" Giotto thought as he felt another nosebleed and a very not-so-innocent bed scene flashed through his mind.


	5. The play

**Me: Y'now what?**

**Giotto: ... What?**

**Me: I think I have to stop reading Yaoi now... and I only read three...**

**Giotto: Well, Aki-kun DID tell you to stop writing this...**

**Me: But I can't help it I was inspired when I read a Fanfic about Yaoi...**

**Giotto: ... shouldn't you listen to what your friends say?**

**Me: Well... There is a chance that Aki-kun might blackmail me but-**

**Giotto: Tsuna get down here please...**

**Tsuna: Ah, okay! *****appears beside Giotto***

**Tsuna: What is it?**

**Giotto: Say the disclaimer please I need to have a talk with Kim-san**

**Tsuna: 0_0 O~kay? KHR does not belong to Kim-chan... oh and leave a review if you like!**

**Giotto: Thanks *smiles***

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

One week later

"No way am I wearing that!" a certain brunette's voice could be heard as he started to run away from a mob of overly energetic girls.

"Aw... c'mon!" the girls cried as they pounced on him and forced Tsuna into a costume.

"HIII! NOOO!" Tsuna screamed as he tried to wriggle out of the crowd, to no avail.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tsuna sat on a chair behind a curtain which separates the class into two sections. "Why in the world am I doing this anyway?" Tsuna thought as he daydreamed while he absent-mindedly fiddled on the hem of his skirt.

He was forced to wear a maid costume for the class's store, it had a white short-sleeved blouse that has frilly collars with a black ribbon that almost choked him, two wristbands that had lace surrounding the hem adorned Tsuna's wrists, there was a black apron that has lace surrounding the hem and a somewhat puffy, white skirt that barely reached his knees, therefore exposing his long legs that had knee-length white socks and a pair of shiny black Mary-Janes, he was also wearing a black choker that had frills on them and a waist-length auburn wig, that was decorated with a black ribbon, that hid his freakishly wild hair.

"Cookies and tea for table six!" an order arrived snapping Tsuna out of his daydream. Tsuna immediately stood up realising it was his order.

"Ah, Hai!" Tsuna called and collected the order before going to where the customers were. "Eto... where was table six again?" Tsuna wondered as he searched for the table he recieved the order from. "Ah, found it..." Tsuna smiled and went towards the table where two rough-looking men sat. "Here's your order of cookies..." Tsuna quietly announced as he placed the cups of tea and the plate of cookies on the white tableclothed desk.

"Ah, thank you..." the younger of the pair trailed off as he saw Tsuna, who had finished placing his order in front of him, was smiling and was walking off. "W-wait!" the blonde man exclaimed, earning the attention of the 'waitress'. "Um... what's your name?" the blonde asked, rather nervously.

"Eh? Ah, it's Tsuna, Sawada Tsunayoshi..." the auburn haired 'girl' smiled and bowed slightly before turning to take the order of another customer. "The chocolate mousse and black coffee, right?" Tsuna repeated as he scribbled down the order on a notepad. "Okay, would you wait for a moment... your order shall be ready in a few minutes..." Tsuna smiled gently before proceeding into the other room.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Geh! I need to get to the music room now!" Tsuna exclaimed as he rushed out of the cafe. He needed to get ready for the play and practice a little before he could go on stage. "I hope Giotto won't get mad at me..." Tsuna mumbled as he arrived at the music room. "I'm sorry I'm late!" Tsuna apologised as he swung open the door.

"Ah, Tsunayoshi-kun!" Giotto beamed from the other side of the room. He was dressed in a long-sleeved shirt that has a red ribbon with black lining on it, black slacks and brown boots that clicked everytime Giotto takes a step adorned the bottom part of his body. A red cloak in the color of blood, that flowed elegantly behind Giotto, held onto the shirt with the help of two small badges that had a inticate design on it, a golden belt decorated his waist and held a silver sword in it's place, Giotto was also wearing white gloves and grey contacts that made him look like he was blind.

Tsun blushed slightly and smiled back at the blonde teen. "I... I'm gonna change..." Tsuna murmured before dashing into the changing room. He quickly changed into a baby blue gown that has short sleeves which are slightly puffy around the shouder area, it had a slight V-cut instead of collars showing off his creamy white skin and exposing his neck which was hidden behind a turquoise blue choker with a greenish blue gem in the middle. The gown had a V-cut-like sash that ended in a small gem in front of the gown, three layers of silk-like cloth trailed down to Tsuna's ankles the cloth on top was almost transparent and had shiny glitter on it, making the dress sparkle slightly under the dimly-lit room. Tsuna was wearing baby blue heels that was painfully beautiful on his slender legs. He was forced to wear yet another wig, this time it was a waist-length blonde wig which was very curly at the tips. Tsuna was also wearing elbow-length white gloves and a tiara which had silver metal bent into different curves, framing the colorful gem that was set in the middle of it, he was also wearing pink contacts.

"Umm... why did the dress change?" Tsuna asked as he stepped out of the changing room. Giotto was memorising his script when Tsuna came out so his back was facing the brunette.

"Ah, because someone spilled grape juice on the former dress so they immediately made another one within thirty minutes..." Giotto's jaw hit the ground when he saw Tsuna, who looked beautiful beyond comparism.

"Ano... is somthing wrong? Giotto?" Tsuna asked worriedly as the olderteen blushed five shades of crimson. Giotto shook his head rapidly to block out not-so-innocent thoughts from his head and to answer Tsuna who had robbed him of his speech. Giotto calmed himself before he extended a hand towards Tsuna who blushed shyly.

"Shall we go? My princess?" Giotto smiled as Tsuna took his hand and smiled back before nodding shyly.


	6. Do I know you?

**IMPORTANT!**

**Me: Um... well, I am debating whether or not to open up a devian art account, it's a site where I can upload pictures that I drew, I'm sure some of you viewers heard about it and might have an account yourself. Well, since it is a site that allows me to upload pictures, I want to create an account so I could show you what was Giotto and Tsuna wearing. It would be up to you viewers to decide whether or not you want to see the clothes though so if you want to, please leave a review that says so ^^ Now, On with the story!**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Giotto's POV

"Tsuna looks absolutely like a girl! He even acts like one sometimes!" a shrill and tiny voice screamed in my head as I walked backstage with Tsuna, our hands intertwined. Tsuna gave my hand a small squeeze that brought my attention to the frail boy standing next to me, who, at the moment, looked like a statue. "Tsunayoshi-kun?" I asked with a hint of concern, the pale pink lips, which I have been dying to devour, parted and Tsuna struggled to get his words out.

"My... hyper i-intuition i-s telling me not t-to go out or..." Tsuna trailed off and suddenly, found the floor to be very interesting. I immediately understood but before I could stop anything, the MC started introducing us.

"And now, we present to you 'La principessa d'argento della Cina'" The audience applauded and cheered, Tsuna was panic-striken and was literally running all over the place.

"Don't worry," I whispered into his ear when he finally calmed down. "I promise I'll protect you from any danger... and after the play I have something to tell you..." Tsuna looked up with his currently pink eyes, due to the contacts he was wearing, and smiled softly. I smiled back on instinct and allowed Tsuna to go on stage. "... Why in the world did I say that?" I slapped my forehead as I watched Tsuna perform his scene perfectly.

End of Giotto's POV

"A long long time ago, a sweet, beautiful and kind princess was born. However, she was born with a curse that causes her to lose her speech until a true love's first kiss was obtained and she was to remain in a silver tower until her curse has been lifted," The curtains were withdrawn and it showed Tsuna sitting on a small stool near a cardboard window. Tsuna was staring absent-mindedly, with his hands folded neatly on top of one another and his cherry colored lips pursed in a thin line, out the window. The audience started to mumble about how beautiful the princess was and how fragile 'she' looked. "The princess had many suitors but since everyone of them had an evil intention she turned them all away. The princess has a pet bird that tells her everything she wants to know..."

Tsuna pretended to sigh loudly and his magical bird (A/N: Leon morphed into a bird and Reborn allowed Tsuna to borrow him for one day) started to flap it's wings again before settling on Tsuna's shoulder, receiving pats from Tsuna. "Why does every prince have to have an evil intention?" a voice narrated through the microphone. (A/N: Remember the princess is cursed to be mute until she receives her true love's first kiss? Oh and the voice is to be Tsuna's thoughts not his actual voice in the play), Giotto entered the scene and secretly, gave Tsuna a small wink which Tsuna responded with a slight smile.

"Oh my, it seems we shall be having yet another prince at our silver tower today~" Tsuna smiled angelically, causing the audience to drool over it especially the boys, and brought a hand towards his shoulder for Leon to climb onto it. "My my, it seems to me that this prince is special!" Tsuna's 'thoughts' said, "I see, he is cursed too? Except that he is blind?" Tsuna nodded, smiling nervously. "And it seems that after he receives the cure, he will kill the one he received his true love's first kiss from..." Tsuna brought his hands to his lips covering them from sight. "But... if I get killed, I'll never be able to see father or mother ever again, not that I've seen them anyway..." Tsuna's thought read as Tsuna begun to pace around the stage.

"Hm... I think I'll go meet him first," Tsuna's thought concluded and Tsuna walked towards Giotto.

"The princess took one glance at her visitor and immediately fell in love with the handsome stranger," Tsuna gave Giotto a small smile when Giotto placed a hand on Tsuna's face and caressed it like it was a very delicate piece of pottery that would break under his touch. "The visitor too, fell in love with the princess when he caressed her cheek and smelled her hair." Giotto gently closed his hand around a lock of Tsuna's wig and slowly brought it towards his nose where he inhaled the faint smell of strawberries and cream, exactly what Tsuna's hair smelled like only with a hint of lavender if you inhaled deeply enough.

Tsuna blushed cutely and gave Giotto a really adorable pout, Giotto felt himself blushing and heard the MC announcing, "And so, the prince leaned in and gave the princess a passionate kiss!" Giotto smirked slyly, causing Tsuna to feel slightly dizzy, before he leaned in and captured Tsuna's lips that was coated with cherry flavored lip gloss. Giotto gently bit on Tsuna's lower lip, silently begging for entrance which Tsuna refused to do so since they were still in the play. "However, when the prince opened his eyes and saw his true love for the first time, his curse took over and he grabbed his sword and stabbed his lover," Giotto reluctantly pulled back causing the smaller of the pair to moan softly, although it was barely audible Giotto heard it and chuckled inwardly while his face remained emotionless. He pulled out his sword and pretended to stab Tsuna where in reality, he stabbed a full packet of red paint hidden in Tsuna's chest.

Suddenly, a very loud gunshot could be heard and Tsuna's body was falling to the ground more quickly than he should have, red liquid squirting everywhere. "T-Tsu...na?" Giotto stammered as he watched his junior's body go limp, Yamamoto and Gokudera who had grabbed front row seats hurled themselves up onto the stage and started to yell Tsuna's name.

Tsuna was lying in a pool of red liquid, some of them were red paint while the others are blood... his blood. A wound near the chest was visible as the blood from it had stained the pale pink dress, Giotto hurriedly picked up Tsuna bridal style and ran towards the infirmary which was, fortunately, three blocks away.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Three hours had past and professional doctors had arrived at the school's infirmary two hours ago, but the room showed no signs of ending the operation anytime soon. Giotto, Yamamoto and Gokudera waited a whole six hours before the room of the infirmary finally opened and three doctors came out, looking exhausted but were flushed with excitement. "Don't worry, your friend's alright... it's a miracle! He was shot directly in the heart and he survived!" The doctor exclaimed happily. Giotto felt a wave of relief flood him and his knees went soft before he collapsed to his knees. Gokudera was so relieved that he fainted in Yamamoto's arms and Yamamoto, well, he was crying...

Although Tsuna just barely escaped death and was out of the danger zone, he was still in a coma-like state when Giotto, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Lambo, I-pin and Nana, Tsuna's mother visited him. Nana cried her eyes out when she saw the state her son was in, Lambo managed to hold back his tears, which was a first ever since he was born into the Bovino 'Family', and I-pin just bawled when Tsuna didn't wake up and comfort her. Gokudera hit the wall of the infirmary so hard that it created a very hard dent in the wall, Yamamoto just stared at Tsuna not believing his eyes and Giotto's bangs shadowed his eyes when Tsuna showed no signs of waking up.

However, one day, when Tsuna woke up, he couldn't recognize any one of his friends, not even his family! "Um... no offence or anything but... do I know all of you people?"


	7. Confessions

**Me: Seriously, people! I need reviews concerning whether or not you want me to create an account at DA or not! Oh yeah, this contains a little Gokudera X Yamamoto and I hate myself...**

**Giotto: Calm down, it's not like your in a hurry or anything...**

**Me: Tsuna! Come down here for a second?**

**Tsuna: *appears next to Giotto* Yes?**

**Me: Get Giotto out of here, I'm getting a bit of a headache...**

**Tsuna: ... Okie *drags Giotto out of the room***

**Me: Ah, that's better...**

**Kyoko: This is the chapter where I show up, right?**

**Me: Yep!**

**Kyoko: Yays! Kim-san does not own KHR desu~**

**Me: Thank you, now back to where I left off... _LEAVE A REVIEW THAT SAYS THAT YOU WANT ME TO CREATE AN ACCOUNT ON DA IF YOU WANNA SEE GIOTTO AND TSUNA'S CLOTHING!_**

**Kyoko: On with the story!**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Eh?" Giotto uttered as he stared at Tsuna with a somewhat bewildered look plastered on his face. Silence filled air and suddenly Tsuna burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Pfft, you should have seen your faces!" Tsuna giggled as Giotto heaved a sigh of relief, "I'm not _**that **_fragile and weak you know?" Tsuna said matter-of-factly, Giotto was in a squatting position, his head buried his face as he started to laugh too. "If Gokudera were here he would've been hysterical!" Tsuna exclaimed between laughs as he pictured Gokudera flailing his arms about and shouting his head off. The laughter ceased when Yamamoto and Gokudera entered the room, although Tsuna started giggling again when he saw Gokudera.

"Juudaime! Your awake!" Gokudera exclaimed, Yamamoto looked bewildered for a moment before he rushed towards Tsuna and trapped him in a tight embrace. Tsuna, although a bit taken aback at the sudden gesture of a affection, gladly and willingly hugged Yamamoto back as if to assure him that he was not going to die. Gokudera stopped the hug by giving Yamamoto a hard punch on the cheek and gently prying Tsuna away from Yamamoto's body. "Baseball idiot! Keep your hands off of Juudaime at all times!" Gokudera boomed, as his bangs shadowed his eyes ever so slightly and he slowly cracked his knuckles, very disturbingly loudly before he added, "And stop pouting!".

"Aw... why?" Yamamoto pouted, causing the bomber to go red. Tsuna giggled slightly, causing the silver haired teen to redden even more, if possible.

"B-b-because..." Gokudera stammered, Yamamoto waited anticipating what would Gokudera would say. Tsuna giggled even more and this caused Gokudera to blush an even darker shade of crimson, he suddenly dragged Yamamoto out of the infirmary mumbling something about having to confess his feelings after he bid his charge a good-bye.

Tsuna burst into a fit of laughter, Giotto slowly followed his lead and soon the entire infirmary was filled with the sound of laughter. "I can't believe how dense Yamamoto is!" Tsuna exclaimed as he hugged his stomach which was hurting from all the laughter. Giotto stopped laughing for a moment before laughing out loud all over again, Tsuna followed suit and the laughter didn't cease until ten minutes later.

After laughing for a good ten minutes, Giotto spoke up, "Tsuna... do you remember at the start of the play I said that I had something to tell you after the play?" Giotto asked, eyes softening as Tsuna nodded. "I wanted to tell you that... I am your childhood lover..."

Tsuna was slightly taken aback at what Giotto had said, "Eh... EHH?" Tsuna practically shrieked as Giotto shielded his ears to avoid going deaf. "No... way..." Tsuna muttered as he slumped on the bed. Suddenly, his face went a dark crimson and he was sure as hell that he could feel tears coming into his eyes.

"Tsuna?" Giotto reached forward and touched Tsuna's cheek before the said teen fainted in his arms, tears of happiness rolling down his eyes. "Tsuna..." Giotto gently brushed a few strands of stray hair away from the brunette's forehead.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"... I'm sorry can you repeat what you just said?" Yamamoto asked, a mixture of emotions swirling like a whirlpool in his golden orbs as his mind replayed what Gokudera had just said over and over again. Gokudera gave a huge sigh and muttered something that sounded like "Baseball idiots only care about baseball..." before he took in a deep breath and repeated what he said.

"I said, 'I like you and go out with me or you'll get your head blown off'!'You stupid baseball idiot!" Gokudera blushed and avoided eye contact with the black haired teen, Yamamoto was rendered speechless, here was the guy he had always loved confessing to him! A very dumb kid that is obsessed with baseball!

"G-Gokudera..." Yamamoto answered as a smile adorned his lips and he trapped the silver haired teen in a very loving and warm embrace which Gokudera, for once, accepted. "Of course, I'll accept, this just might be the happiest day of my life!" Yamamoto exclaimed as Gokudera smiled gently, which was unbelievably rare ever since his mother died. Yamamoto eventually pulled away from the hug, only to lean in again and give Gokudera a very passionate and warm kiss. The kiss lasted for a good three minutes before they both parted due to lack of oxygen.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Giotto you're really my childhood lover?" Tsuna hesitantly asked as he sipped the cool water on the table next to the bed he was on. Giotto nodded as he sat down next to Tsuna and waited for him to finish his drink, as soon as Tsuna finished the cool liquid he locked his arms around Giotto's waist and began to cry silently. "Words can't describe how happy I am that you remembered our promise..." Tsuna mumbled as he hung onto Giotto's shirt as if Giotto would disappear somewhere if he were to let go, Giotto was finding it hard to control himself seeing that the person he loved most was clinging onto him so adorably and the fact that his wild chocolate hair was as soft as a pillow.

"Of course I'll keep that promise..." Giotto whispered as he started to play with Tsuna's hair, which smelled of strawberries and cream, a sweet treat that literally described Tsuna's personality. "I'll be ashamed if I didn't..." Giotto murmured quietly to himself as Tsuna fell asleep on his lap. Tsuna slept peacefully and when he woke up he was in a room he didn't recognise.

"... Where am I?" Tsuna mumbled as he sat up and scanned his surroundings. The room was well-furnished with a small couch and a lamp beside it, possibly for reading since a huge bookshelf was standing next to it, a long study table that had a few abandoned paperwork and a shiny white computer on it was place in the north-west direction from where Tsuna was sitting. There was a door beside the bed which Tsuna guessed that it was the bathroom. Tsuna jumped onto the ground, shivering when his bare-feet came in contact with the cold and polished wooden floors of the room, and headed towards the door, that Tsuna guessed was an exit.

"...Okay I think I'm lost..." Tsuna mumbled as he wandered down the hallway, it was decorated with dimly lit lamps shaped like the morning glory flowers except the trumpet-like part was facing upwards and painted white walls with tiny cherry blossom petals adorning every crook and cranny, leaving only occasional gaps. Tsuna was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even see a silhouette of a man approaching him, also deep in thought. Needless to say, Tsuna and the person collided, causing a brief period of pain for both teens, as the clutched their heads in their hands. "Ah! I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?" Tsuna hurriedly apologized as he took a good look at the man. "You look like..." Tsuna trailed of as the red-haired man lifted his head to reveal ruby red orbs.


	8. Meet the Cielo family

**Me: ...**

**Akito-sama: ...stop writing this instant**

**Me: I dun wanna...**

**Akito-sama: I'll bite it you to death if you don't stop...**

**Me: Fine, bite me then, on with the story...**

**Akito-sama: I am absolutely horrible at blackmailing**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"G-Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna yelped as he scrambled to his feet hurriedly before helping 'Gokudera' up.

"That hurt, damn you..." 'Gokudera' muttered as he glared at the tenth Vongola boss, only to blush slightly at Tsuna's cuteness. (A/N: Let's face it Tsuna is just downright cute!) "...And the name's G, not Gokudera..." The red-haired man added, covering his nose as he felt blood rush up to it. Tsuna then started to take in the man's features, he had a tattoo on his left cheek that resembled snake-like flames and he was dressed in a beige white shirt that has a green tie hanging loosely over it, completed with black slacks and polished shoes.

"Ah! Nice to meet you G-san!" Tsuna gave G a very charming and cute smile, causing the said man to feel a bit faint.

"Tsuna! There you are!" a familiar voice rang in the halls and both men turned their attention to the blonde that was striding their way. "I was so worried! Why did you suddenly run off like that? You should have stayed in your room!" Giotto was currently standing over Tsuna and had just engulfed him in a protective embrace. "If you were in the Mafia like me, I might have been more calm but you're not so..." The blonde-haired teen trailed off as he realized what he had said, Tsuna stared at Giotto for a moment before he let out an ear-piercing shout.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"EHHH?" A brunette's voice could be heard echoing through the corridors of Namimori High school. "Giotto nii-san is actually twenty-three years old?" The blonde teen scratched the back of his head while he smiled sheepishly at the brunette who was currently freaking out. "B-but... Giotto nii-san should be in University! Not High school!" Tsuna shouted waving his hands in the air, the older of the pair sweat-dropped and silently cursed under his breath.

"Tsuna, I have something to confess..." Giotto quietly said as he leaned towards Tsuna's ear to whisper, "I had to join the mafia to protect you from further harm..." Tsuna was stunned, so the business his childhood lover had to leave was because of the mafia? "I had to join the Cielo 'family' to keep them from electing you instead..." Tsuna's jaw hit the ground when Giotto said this, the Cielo 'Family' was going to choose him?

"Ano... Giotto nii-san... If you had gone away to keep the mafia away from me... then, why am I chosen to become a Mafia boss now?" Tsuna sweat-dropped as Giotto stopped rambling about what could've happened if he didn't join the Cielo 'family' instead.

"Eh?" was Giotto's response, "SAY WHAT? YOU'RE A MAFIA BOSS NOW?" Giotto's sudden outburst startled Tsuna and he winced at the level of volume Giotto was currently in. Tsuna clamped both his hands on Giotto's mouth before reddening instantly and pulled back just as quick. Giotto frowned slightly at the brunette but the caramel eyed boy was making it hard for him to stay mad at him, plus it wasn't his fault he was selected to be a Mafia boss.

"Gomenasai (A/N: I'm sorry), Giotto nii-san but I was forced to do this..." Tsuna stared at the floor and seem to find it interesting.

"I-I'm sorry to keep it a secret from you Giotto nii-san..." Tsuna stammered cutely as if he was a toddler speaking his first words. "B-but I thought you would freak out if I told you earlier so..." The brunette trailed off and caramel eyes filled themselves with tears that threatened to spill. Giotto took a step back, he was sure as hell that he was going to need to shower with icy cold water after this.

"Tsuna don't give me that look, please..." Giotto begged as he started to get aroused by the mere sight of the brunette. "I'm scared that I might do something... indecent to you..." Giotto added in his head. Tsuna hurriedly dried his eyes and Giotto calmed himself down. "Come, I want you to meet the rest of the Cielo 'Family' " Giotto smiled as Tsuna gripped onto his arm as if his life depended on it. "Heh... That's just impossibly cute..." Giotto muttered quietly to himself in a tone that's barely audible to the brunette next to him.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hi, Giotto-whoa..." a raven-haired man stopped his sentence in mid air when he saw Tsuna clutching onto Giotto's arm. "Giotto... Did yo get a woman pregnant or something?" the Azura-blue eyed man continued trying to stiffle a chuckle, failing miserably.

"Giotto de Vongola, getting a woman pregnant is a serious offence therefore I shall arrest you..." Another man with greenish yellow hair spoke as he pulled out his hand cuffs and lunged himself at Giotto.

"Giotto ultimately look out!" a priest with a bandaid on the bride of his nose warned Giotto as the greenish yellow haired man adopted a fighting stance.

"Tsuna I think you had better hide..." Giotto trailed off as Tsuna slipped into Hyper dying will mode and propelled himself into the air.

"Why does violence seem to solve everything nowadays?" Tsuna sighed as the blonde started attacking him. "Seriously what happened to my peaceful life in Italy..." Tsuna mumbled to himself as he blocked all of the blonde man's attacks as easily as swatting a fly. Tsuna kneed the blonde in the stomach and hit one of his nerve points that left the blonde paralyzed for a brief period of time.

"Thank heavens for Lal Mirch's acupunture lessons..." Tsuna murmured as he placed the blonde on the couch before slipping out of Hyper dying will mode and poking another nerve point, allowing the blonde to move freely again.

"Tsuna... where did you learn how to fight?" Giotto questioned once Tsuna managed to find the kitchen once more. (A/N: Old habits die hard XD) "I know you're in the mafia but still..." Giotto's voice grew more distant as Tsuna's eyes started to blur and soon Tsuna fainted. "Tsuna!"


	9. A high fever

**Me: Due to the request of a reader I shall cut short the author's corner!**

**Giotto: no comment...**

**Tsuna: ... Kim-chan does not own KHR...**

**Me: On with the story!**

**

* * *

**_"Giotto nii-san, what are you doing?" a small brunette with huge caramel orbs and cherry blossom lips asked innocently as he struggled to get onto the couch, failing miserably. _

_"Hnn... I'm reading a manga..." the reply came from a blonde with spiky hair very similar to the brunette's, save the hair color._

_"Hmmm... is it good?" the four-year old tilted his head cutely as the blonde chuckled and lifted the child to place him next to his currently closed book. _

_"Hnn... not exactly but G wanted me to read this before he moved..." The brunette frowned and took the book that sat next to the older of the pair. He was just about to read it when the eleven year old snatched it away, "Tsuna, you really wouldn't want to read this..." the blonde sweatdropped as he placed the book on the highest shelf where the four year old couldn't reach it._

_"Why?" The four year old pouted adorably as Giotto beckoned for him to lie on his lap, indicating it was time for his afternoon nap. Giotto refused to tell Tsuna the answer and soon the toddler gave up and crawled onto Giotto's lap, curling himself into a ball like a cat. "One day, I'll definitely get an answer out of you, Giotto nii-san..." the toddler said determinedly as he drifted off to sleep._

_When the toddler was asleep, Giotto started to play with the brunette's hair for a while. "Oh, I'm sure you will Tsuna..." the blonde smiled and started to read his doujinshi again before putting it back on the bookshelf and drifting off to sleep too. _

_One hour later, Giotto was awoken by the sound of Tsuna's cry, the said toddler was having a nightmare and from the looks of it, it wasn't a minor one. "Tsuna! Tsuna, wake up!" the blonde shook the toddler violently, in hopes of him opening is eyes but to no avail. "Tsuna, please! Please stop scaring me, please wake up!" Giotto embraced the wailing toddler whose crying started to cease. _

_Tsuna opened his eyes slowly "Giotto nii-san...?" he croaked earning the attention of his childhood lover. _

_"Tsuna! Thank goodness you're alright..." Giotto breathed as he caressed the four year old's cheek. Tsuna enjoyed the smooth texture of Giotto's hands on his cheek and prevented Giotto from pulling away by holding his cold hand in place, Giotto blushed slightly at this gesture but smiled anyway, glad that his childhood liver was alright. _

_"I think I just got a bad dream..." Tsuna smiled as Giotto used his thumb to trace the tear stains rubbing them off his face. "It was dark and I could hear mama and papa's voice... they sounded very scared... they were telling me to run as fast as I can, Giotto nii-san was there too but you were sleeping on a red blanket so I didn't want to bother you, two bad men in blank clothes were there too, they were smiling, it looked very creepy so I ran away, they started chasing me and-" Giotto silenced the four year old by pulling him into his embrace once again. _

_"Shh... it's okay... you don't have to tell me..." Giotto whispered as he absent-mindedly stroked Tsuna's soft hair. After a good five minutes, Giotto decided to have omelet rice for dinner, much to Tsuna's delight and soon, the nightmare was long forgotten until Tsuna turned five and Giotto had to leave him._

_

* * *

_"Giotto nii-san..." Tsuna murmured as Giotto replaced the now-warm cloth on his forehead with a cold one. Giotto smiled and caressed Tsuna's cheek ever so gently before interwinding his hand with Tsuna's moderately small one.

"Tsuna, I love you..." Giotto whispered as the brunette smiled gently in his sleep, indicating that he was having a dream. A few hours earlier, Tsuna had collasped after a battle with Aluade and Giotto freaked out thinking his cloud guardian had injured his beloved childhood lover. When they arrived at the hospital, the doctor concluded that Tsuna was having a high fever and since he hadn't had one since he was tiny, the fever was slightly more severe than norma thus resulting to him in passing out.

"Seriously, Giotto you should have said that this boy was your childhood lover not your son gozaru," a raven haired man laughed as Giotto came out of Tsuna's room.

"Asari... you didn't even give me time to explain..." Giotto pinched both sides of his forehead as his rain guardian laughed nervously.

"I ULTIMATELY don't understand!" a tanned man shouted as he punch his fist in the air. "Asari, do you?" Asari smiled and explained what had happened to the clueless sun guardian. "OoH! I ultimately understand now! He seems strong I'll see if Ryouhei wants him in his boxing club!" And with that said the priest went off in search of his phone which he had misplaced somewhere in the mansion.

"G, is he back yet?" Giotto turned to Asari who smiled and nodded.

"Yes, he is sleeping in his room gozaru..." Asari's smile faltered as he recalled the wounds on the storm guardian's body, "He seems to have injured himself on the mission gozaru..." Giotto smiled as Asari excused himself to look for the storm guardian a.k.a his lover (A/N: I know... I'm starting to make alot of yaoi...)

"Giotto... is this kid in the guestroom related to the Bovino 'Family'?" a green haired teen asked as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

Giotto smiled and said, "Yes Lampo, I'm sure Lambo would be thrilled to see you again once Tsuna gets better..." with that said Giotto returned into the guestroom leaving a very happy Lampo outside the hallways.

* * *

Giotto entered the room once more and found the brunette standing on the balcony. A somewhat gentle wind caressed Tsuna's body causing the night shirt he was wearing to dance a waltz in the wind, his untamed brown hair whipped around like a blaze of fire. Giotto felt blood rush up to his nose and he covered it to prevent the blood from drooling out, "Is seeing someone of the same gender and feeling them to be beautiful, ordinary?" Giotto questioned himself as Tsuna continued to stare out of the window absent-mindedly.

When Tsuna turned around and found Giotto standing there gawking at him, Tsuna gave him a small smile and Giotto could see a slight pink taint his creamy white face. Giotto couldn't control himself any longer, Tsuna looked so vulnerable and beautiful that its's already a wonder Giotto hadn't lost his self control the minute he stepped into the room. Giotto locked the door and strode quickly towards Tsuna, Azura blue orbs locked in contact with Caramel brown ones, Giotto grabbed Tsuna's wrists and gently pushed him onto the king-sized bed, careful not to hurt the brunette, so that he was now hovering above Tsuna.

"Tsuna, I can't control myself any longer, please let me make love with you?" Giotto silently pleaded as Tsuna stared at him in confusion, Giotto stared back silently waiting for an answer, Tsuna blushed furiously but kept his composure and nodded happily. Giotto didn't need to be told twice as he crashed his pale pink lips onto Tsuna's soft cherry-blossom colored ones.


	10. A date?

**Me: ... too late to turn back now... I'm gonna hit myself on the wall now so yeah enjoy...**

**Giotto: ..yep...**

**Tsuna: agreed. So let's hurry up and get this over with...**

**

* * *

**

**Warning! Lemon!**

"G-Giotto nii san..." Tsuna groaned as Giotto started to pump his length, drowning him in an unbelievable amount of pleasure. Giotto smiled as he leaned in to kiss Tsuna again, this time Tsuna willingly allowed his tongue to explore his wet and warm carven. Giotto tasted the faint scent of chocolate and strawberry milk and smiled at his childhood lover's sweet tooth, some things just never change.

"Tsuna..." Giotto moaned as Tsuna came messily over his hand. He pulled away from the kiss, earning a small whimper from the brunette, and tasted his essence, licking his fingers clean of cum and plunged three of his fingers into Tsuna's mouth. Tsuna sucked on it hungrily, much to Giotto's delight, while Tsuna was pre-occupied with sucking his fingers, Giotto made his way towards Tsuna's soft nipple and bit on it gently before sucking it causing the brunette to moan in pleasure while his free hand gingerly squeezed the other nipple hence teasing the young Vongola boss and when his fingers were coated with saliva, he relieved Tsuna of his sucking and stopped teasing his nipples. Giotto stopped pumping Tsuna and inserted one of his saliva coated finger into Tsuna's entrance, earning a yelp of pain from the brunette which was silenced when Giotto kissed Tsuna once more, before trailing kisses down his neck, leaving love bites that Tsuna would worry about later.

"I-it h-hurts... Giotto nii san..." Tsuna whimpered as his caramel orbs filled with tears, that threatened to spill, as Giotto inserted another digit and thrusted in and out in a fast pace, occasionally scissoring his entrance, thrusting harder than the first time. "Nnngh!" Tsuna moaned as Giotto inserted the third finger and started to push in his fingers deeper, looking for the spot that would make Tsuna howl in pleasure, he didn't have to look long, no sooner had his third finger entered he found the spot he was looking for, causing the brunette to moan loudly. "G-Giotto nii-sa- KYA!" Tsuna yelped as Giotto's mouth found their way back to his hardened nipple and he was currently nibbling on it. "Ah!" Tsuna cried out as Giotto yanked out all three fingers at once and started to pump his length once more.

"Tsuna... are you alright?" Giotto asked as he stopped sucking on the nipple and proceeded to kiss Tsuna's eyes which was brimming with tears. The said boy nodded slowly and moaned louder as Giotto started to pump faster, "Don't worry, it'll all be over soon..." With that said Tsuna came for the second time and Giotto stopped pumping him. He scooped up some of the pre-cum and lubricated his member, preparing himself to cause as less pain as possible.

Giotto lifted up Tsuna's legs and gently placed them over his shoulder, his lubricated member entered Tsuna's hot entrance gently, earning a mewl from the younger boy. Tsuna could feel his thin barrier breaking as Giotto slowly pulled out and thrust in again, he shrieked in pain which was muffled by Giotto's mouth which came crashing down towards his peach-colored lips. Their tongues danced in heated passion and saliva seeped through the brunette's mouth and trailed down his mouth, wetting his chin. Tsuna moaned between kisses which was all the encouragement Giotto needed to thrust deeper and harder into the brunette.

Tsuna soon felt the pain subside and it was soon replaced by pleasure, he moaned Giotto's name as the said man thrusted faster and the sinful sound of skin smacking skin could be heard in the guest room.

"Tsuna..." Giotto moaned as the said brunette moaned and mewled in pleasure. He loved it best when he found Tsuna's sweet spot and he kept hitting it over and over, causing the young Vongola boss to moan his name or howl in pleasure. By now, both bodies were drenched in sweat but neither of them wanted to stop this love making, Giotto kept thrusting faster with each minute and Tsuna moaned, encouraging him to go faster. They both climaxed a few minutes later and Giotto plopped down onto the space next to Tsuna, exhausted but thrilled that his lust was finally satisfied.

Tsuna snuggled into Giotto's arms as he pulled a thick blanket over them before succumbing to exhaustion.

* * *

The next day, Tsuna woke up and found Azura blue orbs staring at him. "Good morning, Giotto nii san..." Tsuna groggily greeted as he snuggled into Giotto's arms cutely, trying to go back to sleep.

"Today's a saturday so where do you wanna go after this?" Giotto asked as he played with Tsuna's hair, Tsuna murmured something incomprehensible and blushed cutely, before burying his face into Giotto's chest. "Hnn...?" Giotto smiled at the brunette's cuteness and toyed with his hair, twirling a strand around his pianist-like finger.

"...I said... let's go on a date..." Tsuna smiled cutely as he continued to blush. Giotto smirked and caught the brunette's lips with his own, licking his lips as they parted for air, tasting himself.

"Sure, but on one condition..." Giotto grinned mischievously as Tsuna cocked his head to one side, cutely. "You have to dress up as a girl, you look cuter that way..." Giotto smirked as Tsuna blinked once, twice, thrice before shrieking.

"EHHHHHH?"


	11. Mafia land

**Me: ... okay I officially hate my limited vocabulary...**

**Giotto: You're the one who made this Fanfic so continue!**

**Me: Fine... =3=**

**

* * *

**"Giotto nii san... is this really necessary?" Tsuna called as he leaned against the bathroom door to keep Giotto from coming in. Tsuna blushed a dark crimson when he caught his own reflection in the mirror, he looked exactly like a girl!

"Of course! Tsuna is really cute when you wear girls clothing!" Giotto chuckled when he pictured Tsuna blushing heavily on the other side of the door. "So come out! I want to see how you look!" Giotto tried to open the door once more only to have it slammed in his face again.

"No! It's too embarrassing!" Tsuna yelled as he slammed the bathroom door shut before the blonde could even glimpse at him. Giotto was dressed casually for the date, with a pair of light blue jeans and a white short-sleeved shirt over a black T-shirt with red linings, a pair of white sneakers adorned his feet.

"Tsuna, if you're going to ruin our first date like this then fine..." Giotto smirked as he heard silence for a moment before the door clicked and Tsuna came out. Giotto started regretting his victory as the small brunette to come out, making him slightly aroused.

Tsuna was dressed in a white sundress with black vine-like designs that snaked it's way to his chest, V-shaped straps held the dress in place therefore exposing Tsuna's creamy white shoulders and his small collarbones, Tsuna had to put on a blonde wig that reached his waist and curled inwards, a white ribbon hung loosely on the right side of his wig. The love-bites that Giotto had created the night before has healed completely thanks to Giotto's special lotion. Tsuna was also wearing a pair of lace-up sandals that went up to his knees before ending in a ribbon on each side. Tsuna was also wearing a jeans-material jacket that he added on during the last minute therefore concealing his shoulders but not his collarbone. Tsuna was also wearing a heart-shaped locket that Giotto had given to him before he went off to join the mafia, eleven years ago.

"... Can you stop staring Giotto nii san?" Tsuna stared at the floor with interest as his hands fisted up the sundress, inwardly cursing himself for falling into Giotto's trap. Giotto took advantage of Tsuna's embarrassment to lift up his chin and steal a passionate kiss.

"Heh, you still taste sweet..." Giotto murmured to himself as he licked his lips tasting the faint taste of fruit parfait, Tsuna's breakfast. Tsuna's blush increased ten folds and he was just about to make a dash for the bathroom once more before he was stopped by Giotto. "Tsuna, look I'm sorry okay?" Giotto apologized as Tsuna's caramel eyes started to fill with tears. Giotto rubbed them away with the left side of his index finger before he smiled apologetically and kissed his lover on the forehead.

"I *Hic* thought you only *hic* loved me for *hic* my looks..." Tsuna hiccuped as tears started to pour down his cheeks. "Giotto nii san, you *hic* love me right?" Tsuna asked, his caramel eyes slightly red and a faint pink coloring his cheeks, giving Giotto an image of a very innocent toddler despite his innocence being taken away from him the night before (A/N: see previous chapter unless you don't mind reading a very suckish lemon).

"Tsuna... Of course I love you! If I didn't think that way, why do you think I'm still letting this relationship continue?" Giotto placed his forehead on Tsuna's and gave him a small pack on the nose.

Tsuna smiled happily through his tears, "Um... because you want to break my heart later on?" Giotto chuckled, causing Tsuna to giggle a little before he leaned down and stole another kiss from Tsuna.

* * *

"Giotto nii san... where are we?" Tsuna tilted his head cutely as he stared at the theme park that stood in front of him.

Giotto chuckled at his lovers cuteness, "Hnn... Mafia Land..." Giotto's reply was short yet it seemed to satisfy the brunette beside him.

Giotto started to pull Tsuna onto the every ride his eyes caught, he even, to Tsuna's horror, dragged Tsuna into a 'house of screams' which Tsuna quickly ran out as soon as he got the chance. They stopped for a snack break at a small cafe which caught Tsuna's eye, obviously, it was a sweets shop.

"Hehe, This place is fun!" Tsuna exclaimed as he sat on a bench licking his strawberry ice-cream, "On contrary to the real Mafia..." Tsuna murmured under his breath as he recalled how Byakuran nearly squeezed the life out of him. He finished his ice-cream and waited patiently for Giotto, who was buying drinks.

**"_Oh my, what is a young lady like you doing here?" _**Tsuna winced slightly at being called a 'young lady' (A/N: Tsuna is extremely fluent in italian, thanks to reborn violent teaching ways, and yes, Italic and bold words mean they are speaking Italian)

**_"Um...hello_**?" Tsuna replied quietly as he silently prayed that Giotto would magically appear out of nowhere**_. "Um... I'm kind of waiting for someone here so could you please stop bugging me or things might get ugly?" _**Tsuna asked, hoping that the three men would go away and leave him alone.

**_"Oh I see, you're taken..." _**The blonde said, disappointed.

_**"Um... yes... I am..." **_Tsuna responded nervously, hoping that he didn't hurt the man's feelings.

Tsuna! I got the drinks!" Giotto's voice rang out and Tsuna turned happily to face a very shocked Giotto. "Tsuna, what happened?" Giotto asked.

"Um... They were asking me if I was free?" Tsuna replied nervously, taking a sip of the orange juice Giotto bought.

_**"Sorry but this is my prey, so do you mind if you back off?" **_Giotto smiled charmingly.

"G-Giotto nii-san!" Tsuna cried as he blushed a dark crimson.

The raven-haired man standing beside the blonde started chuckling, sending shivers down Tsuna's spine, in a bad way.

"Heh~ Your prey? That herbivore you speak of is my prey!"


	12. Droxide

**Tsuna: I hate this chapter, it makes me look weak**

**Me: Eh? But weren't you always-**

**Tsuna: I GET IT! On with the story please... *murderous aura surrounds Tsuna***

**Me: Eeep... I'm gonna die... **

**IMPORTANT!**

**Me: Um... I had already set up my DA account but I'm not exactly the best artist in drawing so... please go easy on me... T_T**

**

* * *

**"Eh..." Tsuna muttered as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the Vongola cloud guardian ring. "Ah... can the raven haired guy give me his hand for a moment?" Tsuna asked, innocently.

The raven haired boy reluctantly held out his hand, obviously suspicious of what the brunette was going to do. Tsuna held the boy's hand palm up and gave him the Vongola cloud guardian ring. "Why did you give me piece of metal?" The raven haired boy said as he stared at his open hand where the ring lay innocently on his palm, twinkling slightly as the sun beams reflected off of the shining metal.

"Hnn... it chose you to be it's bearer..." Tsuna happily summarized, when his hyper intuition kicked in. "Ugh... not again..." Tsuna groaned as he lit his dying will flame. "Why do they always want to do it the hard way?" Tsuna muttered before propelling himself into the air and headed left, where soon a very bloody fight would begin.

"Oi! Tsuna!" Giotto yelled as Tsuna flew further away from him. Giotto, Hibari (A/N: the raven haired boy... ), Dino (A/N: I'm getting kinda lazy in introductions, he's the blonde guy that asked Tsuna out, see previous chapter) and Romario (A/N: Dino's partner.. he isn't introduced since he is a man of few words...) , chased after Tsuna and found him cartwheeling to dodge attacks (A/N: I-pin's training sure paid off...) and bullets.

One of the assassins advanced towards Tsuna so quickly that Giotto couldn't even see him approaching until he was right in front of his Lover. The assassin poured something into Tsuna's slightly opened mouth before withdrawing quickly, Tsuna spat out most of the liquid and wiped his moth that had excess liquid trailing down to his chin, suddenly Tsuna started to feel the slightest bit sleepy.

"Meh, so tired..." Tsuna mumbled as his eyes drooped slightly but before he could even get a chance to yawn, a bullet flew by, grazing his cheek and Tsuna barely missed it by moving his head at the right time. "Ow..." Tsuna said in a mono-tone kind of voice before he blasted away the entire group of assassins with a single flame, being cautous so as to not to kill them but injure the assassins. Tsuna started to stagger as a wave of nausea overtook him, he clapped both hands on top of his lips to prevent his lunch from spilling out from his stomach.

"Tsuna! Are you alright? You hurt your cheek!" Giotto shrieked as he made his way towards the now-crouching Tsuna, who was trying very desperately to hold back his lunch. "Tsuna, are you alright?" Giotto asked, concern coating his words as he gently patted Tsuna on the back, that did it, Tsuna emptied out the contents of his stomach only to find they weren't digested food but a red liquid dyed black by poison.

It was only then did Tsuna realize that one of the assassins, that was groaning in pain, was holding onto what seemed like a thin cylinder half-filled with white and murky liquid, something that Tsuna was very familiar with; a new poison that had been introduced not too long ago. "Droxide..." Tsuna muttered silently as Giotto cradled him in his arms despite him still throwing up blood.

Droxide (A/N: Forgive me, I have absolutely no talent when it comes to naming drugs) is a deadly poison that causes a person to throw up blood until none would be left in the victims body. The only cure would be a special brew made from a very special plant that bloomed every hundred years, the lotus blossom. "WHAT?" Giotto yelled as Hibari explained about the cure and the poison itself. "Where the heck are we going to get a bloody lotus?" Giotto screamed as Tsuna started to throw up more blood.

"Ahem, I think I may be able to help..." a low voice could be heard from behind the group and a tall man with tanned skin and the same hairstyle, but different colored hair, as Gokudera appeared behind Dino and Romario. Tsuna squinted slightly before paling even more, if possible.

"Oh no, this has got to be the worst case scenario ever..." Tsuna muttered underneath his breath as he recognized the man dressed in a white tuxedo.

"Doctor Shamal is in the house!" The man yelled happily as he literally pounced on Tsuna with his lips pursed , only to fall flat on his face as Giotto moved out of the way. "Hey what gives! I wanted to give this lovely _seniorita _a greeting kiss!" Tsuna sweatdropped slightly before he turned to the doctor with a serious look on his face.

"Doctor Shamal, I suppose you have the cure for Droxide right?" Tsuna said in a very low tone that sent shivers down Giotto's spine. "I advise you to hand it over before I hurt you, despite feeling quite nauseous I am sure that I still have enough strength to beat you into a pulp so bloody that people who once knew you won't even be able to recognize you..." Tsuna ended the threat with a warm smile that sent shivers down Shamal's spine, making him more than ready to obey Tsuna's commend.

Shamal treated to Tsuna immediately, Shama pulled out a small container filled with lime green liquid that had the slightest tinge of pink. He gave Giotto the bottle and bid the group goodbye before he turned tail and fled.

"Tsuna... you were very scary just now..." Giotto muttered as he smiled ever so slightly before giving Tsuna a small peck on the forehead. "But I still love you." Giotto added in his thoughts, feeling too embarrassed to say it out loud. Tsuna blushed a thousand shades of red as Giotto kissed him on the forehead, but smiled and snuggled closer to Giotto.

"Herbivore, just because you got yourself a boyfriend doesn't mean I'm willing to give up on you..." Hibari smirked as he took the brunette's cheeks in his and stole a kiss from Tsuna's slightly dry lips, causing the young Vongola boss to blush harder and his lover to go red with fury.

* * *

After much persuasion, Tsuna and Giotto finally made it back home. Tsuna immediately went into his bedroom to change out of his girls clothes (A/N: Obviously he was still ashamed of wearing Girl's clothing) and came out looking very satisfied with himself, slightly pale but still alive. Giotto smiled as Tsuna happily skipped across the room and flung himself into Giotto's arms, giving him an idea.

Giotto took out the container Shamal had given him and poured the contents into his mouth, after doing so he lifted Tsuna's chin and crashed his lips onto his lover's peach colored ones. Tsuna opened his mouth to protest and Giotto saw that as an opportunity to spill all the contents of the container into Tsuna's mouth, forcing the brunette to swallow the disgusting medicine.

"Bleh..."Tsuna groaned as he stuck his tongue out after he swallowed the medicine, "Giotto nii-san, you're mean..." Tsuna pouted slightly as Giotto grinned, apologetically, before he pulled the brunette in for another hug. "Oh well..." Tsuna thought as he smiled and savoured the comfort Giotto's body was giving him.


	13. Side effect

**Me: Ahahahahaha... do I have to do this?**

**Tsuna: For the tenth time, YES!**

**Me: B-But... it's too much work...**

**Tsuna: Compared to my paperwork, this is nothing so be a good girl and do your homework!**

**Me: Fine...**

**Tsuna: After you finish your chinese comprehension, you have an english comprehension and a Math worksheet**

**Me: ... *faints* **

**Tsuna: *sigh* Fine after you write this, then will you do your homework?**

**Me: *revives* YESH!**

**Tsuna: ...**

* * *

Tsuna had came down with a fever, Giotto had almost murdered Shamal thinking that he gave Tsuna the wrong cure, only to find out that the medicine has a slight aftermath.

"Eh? Tsuna will start to act like he's five years old?" Giotto shrieked as Shamal started flirting with the waitress.

"Technically, yes, the cure only has a flaw and that is causing the person who drank it to act like a five-year old toddler..." Shamal said expertly as he rubbed his sore cheek that was brutally slapped by the waitress. Giotto frowned slightly at the calmness in the doctor's voice. "It should wear off in a month or so..." Shamal trailed off as he literally ran after a waitress with bright orange hair.

"..." Giotto silently got up and sighed, his cell phone rang and he gasped as he saw the caller ID. "Tsuna? What's wrong?" Giotto asked as he swiftly exited the cafe after paying the bill, what he heard however was a very worried Gokudera and a certain baseba idiot that goes by the name of 'Yamamoto Takeshi' laughing in the back ground.

"Giotto-san! Jyuudaime keeps stumbling over his steps! What is wrong with him? Is he sick? Severely?" Gokudera paused for a minute to suck in a breath of air before he continued, only to be stopped by the blonde teen.

"Tsuna is stumbling over his steps?" Giotto raised a slender eyebrow as he heard a soft 'thud' behind Gokudera.

"J-Jyuudaime!" Gokudera literally screamed as Giotto had to bring the phone away from his ear to save his eardrum. "A-Are you unhurt?" Gokudera asked, most probably to Tsuna since he definitely would not ask Yamamoto something like that, Giotto reasoned as he punched in the security code and waited impatiently for the gates to open. He had assigned Gokudera and Yamamoto to look after the frail brunette before he went to meet up with Shamal.

"I'm b-" poor Giotto was unable to finish his sentence as he was interrupted by a certain brunette that had wrapped his arms around his torso.

"Gio-chan~!" Tsuna sang as he looked up at the blonde's sky blue eyes. "Where did you go?" Tsuna tilted his head slightly, a light pink scattered across Giotto's face and he gently removed the brunette's arms from his waist. "Nene~ Gio-chan, I can speak perfectly! See, A-I-SHI-TE-RU (A/N: I love you)" Tsuna smiled brightly as he gently kissed Giotto on the cheek.

Giotto blushed a scarlet red and Tsuna just sat down on the floor, smiling cutely as he gazed up at the blonde. "T-T-Tsuna... W-W-What did y-y-you d-do that f-for?" said brunette just tilted his head again as he looked at Giotto like he was some kind of babbling idiot. (A/N: Which he is at the moment... *THWACK* Owie...)

"Because I love Gio-chan!" Tsuna smiled innocently as Giotto's blush deepened ten times. Giotto then smiled and picked up the teen, who was surprisingly light for a boy his age, before giving Tsuna a small peck on the lips.

Tsuna giggled girlishly and happily buried his head into Giotto's chest as the blonde male made his way to the bedroom.

* * *

The next day

"Gio-chan? Gio-chan!" Tsuna called as he tried to wake the blonde, he had woken up a few minutes after 7 and he was bored. "Gio-chan, play with me~" Tsuna whined as he continued to tug at the blonde man's shirt. Giotto moaned and groggily opened one eye before he smiled at the brunette.

"Yo, Tsuna... how long have you been awake?" Giotto kissed his lover on the nose, earning a cute giggle from the brunette. "Let me change first, then we'll go to the dining hall for breakfast, kay?" Tsuna nodded and hugged the plush toy that was given to him by a certain silver-haired teen by the name of Gokudera Hayato. Giotto smiled, seemingly pleased at the response given to him, and quickly got changed. A white T-shirt worn over a black long sleeved shirt and blue jeans were what Giotto had decided to dress himself in, rather than his usual suits that cost a bomb.

"Let's go I'm hungry~" Tsuna tugged at the blonde's sleeve and tried to lead him towards the door.

"Tsuna, you're going to bring your toy with you to breakfast?" Half of the blonde teen wanted to sweatdrop at how childish five-year old Tsuna can be while the other half wanted to coo at the brunette's cuteness. Tsuna nodded as he rubbed his cheek against the bunny's soft head.

"Because Usagi-san (A/N: Rabbit) is hungry too! Nee? (A/N: Right?)" Tsuna giggled as he squeezed the plush toy's body.

Giotto merely smiled at the childishness of the brunette, the real Tsuna could have blushed ten different shades of red if he performed such a childish action. "Tsuna, we're here..." said brunette halted in his steps and simply stared at the wooden doors before Giotto opened it for him "After you?" Giotto chuckled as Tsuna smiled shyly and took three hesitant steps into the dining room.

The room consisted of a door on the top-right corner that leads to the kitchen, a long table that could probably seat a thousand people and carpeted floors complete with beige walls. A chandelier was right in the middle of the room and illuminated the area around it. Red curtains hung loosely on the gigantic glass windows and provides a view of the Cielo mansion gardens.

About thirteen people were seated at the far end of the dining table and only a few did Tsuna recognise.

* * *

"Jyuudaime/Tsuna/Herbivore/Boss!" Four people that Tsuna hardly recognised stood up from their seats and dashed towards the brunette.

"Hoee?" Tsuna squeaked as he hid behind the blonde teen as if he was a shield, "Wh-Who are you?" Tsuna asked as he clutched the plushie and part of Giotto's jeans, "I don't r-remember any of y-you pe-people..." Chrome stared at the brunette in disbelief.

"B-But boss, you have to remember... y-you saved me back in I-Italy!" The indigo coloured female stammered as tears threatened to roll down her cheeks.

Tsuna shook his head vigorously, "I don't remember going to Italy or anywhere! Mama said something about going to France but..." The brunette trailed off as he sniffled slightly at the thought of his mother. "Gio-chan, where's mama?"


	14. Vegetables

**Me: Yay! I'm finally updating A childhood memory XD**

**Tsuna: Yeah~**

**Me: So I'll spare you all the misery of waiting and go on with the story!**

**Tsuna: KHR Does not belong to Kim-san!**

**Me: Hajimemashou?**

* * *

"Tsuna, Nana-san is back in Italy... she decided to live there for a period of time, remember?" Giotto explained, Tsuna blinked again before bursting into tears.

"I want mama! Usagi-chan says he misses mama too!" Tsuna wailed and Chrome tried to comfort him by pulling him into a warm embrace.

"Boss, what happened to you?" Chrome whispered silently as the brunette cried his eyes out.

Giotto sighed guiltily before he whipped out his handphone and called Tsuna's mother. "Ah, Nana-san? Sorry to trouble you but could you please come over to Japan as soon as possible?" Giotto said in a low voice so Tsuna won't be able to hear, he wanted it to be a pleasant surprise.

"Jyuudaime! Let's go to the beach today, okay?" Gokudera declared and the brunette sniffled twice before nodding, earning a relieved sigh from the silver haired teen.

* * *

Tsuna was currently dressed in a white sundress, a white sunhat with a pink ribbon around it and white sandals, Giotto smiled at his lover and the brunette returned it. "Tsuna, let's get some shaved ice ne?" Tsuna's face brightened and he nodded enthusiastically.

"I want strawberry!" Tsuna exclaimed happily and Giotto smiled.

"Ah, Tsuna go play with your friends, I'll be fine by myself..." Giotto gave Tsuna a reassuring smile but the brunette just shook his head.

"I wanna stay with Gio-chan today!" Tsuna pouted cutely as he snuggled closer towards Giotto's bare chest, starting to fall asleep from the warm sun. Giotto's eye widened in surprise before he smiled lovingly at the brunette and kissed his forehead as the brunette started to fall asleep.

* * *

**Time skip to dinner time!**

"Tsuna, Nana-san says she'll be arriving next morning!" Tsuna's eyes widened and he broke into a smile so wide it hurt his cheeks. "So eat your veggies and she'll be here soon..." Tsuna's face fell and he picked at the cursed vegetable lying innocently on his plate.

"Jyuudaime, you should eat them... They are good for your health!" Tsuna glared at the plant and stabbed a piece with his fork before holding it to his lips and eating it. The brunette made a face as he swallowed the cursed piece of food and repeated the ritual (Glare, stab, eat) until the plate is completely clean of the vegetables.

"Good! Now go watch the television for a while before I get you to bed." Giotto instructed a servant to bring Tsuna some ice-cream before he turned to the four guardians of the brunette. "As you all know, Tsuna is in a very fragile state and that is very dangerous since assassins will seize this chance to get rid of the Vongola Tenth..." Gokudera, Chrome, Yamamoto and Hibari all nodded. "So I hope you all will protect him with your life and never, I repeat, NEVER let your guard down!"

The four guardians all nodded, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari and Chrome swearing inwardly to protect the frail brunette. (Looks can be deceiving though) "We have to look out for the Perla Familigia though, they are sworn enemies of Vongola and they had almost succeeded in assassinating the ninth..." Gokudera's eyes widened before he nodded determinedly.

* * *

**The next day**

"Tsu-kun!" Nana smiled widely as her son flew towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Tsu-kun, are you okay?" The brunette nodded cutely and smiled at his mother.

"Mama, mama, look I can speak perfectly!" Tsuna exclaimed proudly, Nana looked at her son with a confused expression but quickly replaced it with a warm smile.

"Uwah, good boy! I'll cook your favourites tonight okay?" Tsuna's face brightened and he nodded happily before he hugged his mother again. Giotto watched Tsuna smile happily and felt a twinge of jealousy tug at his heart, he quickly shook his head to rid himself of the selfish thoughts.

"What am I doing? She's Tsuna's mother, of course he would smile like that around her! But... I just can't help it..." Giotto muttered under his breath as he turned to leave the room, only to be stopped by a pair of familiar arms.

"Thank you, Gio-chan! For telling Mama to come here and see me!" Tsuna smiled brightly and kissed Giotto lightly on the lips, making the blonde teen blush ten different shades of red. "Ehehe! Your present!" Tsuna squeaked in surprise when Giotto grabbed his arm and landed his lips on Tsuna's peachy pink ones. The blonde teen pulled away and grinned sheepishly at the brunette, who was panting slightly.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself..." Tsuna shook his head and smiled at his lover.

"Giotto nii-chan, I'm back..." Tsuna answered as he felt his face heat up, the cure to the side effect was a true love's kiss. (A/N: Cheesy, I know... Sorry) "Giotto nii-chan..." Tsuna gestured for the surprised teen to lean forward. "I love you... alot..." Tsuna whispered into Giotto's ear and the blonde teen smiled contentedly as he dropped his head on Tsuna's shoulder to hide his blush.

"Ara ara! Tsu-kun and Gio-chan are going out now?" Nana squealed in delight as both teens blushed heavily and entwined their hands together. "Did Gio-chan take Tsu-kun's first yet?" Nana went starry-eyed and Tsuna sweatdropped whilst Giotto blushed heavily.


	15. Proposal

**Me: Erm... This is going to be the last chapter of 'a childhood memory'**

**Tsuna: Ah...**

**Giotto: Do we have to end it?**

**Me: Yeah...**

**Tsuna: Okay then... KHR doesn't belong to Kim-san...**

**Me: On with the story sorry if the endings a little short...**

* * *

**Three and a half years later**

"Tsuna, will you make me the happiest man on Earth by accepting my marriage proposal?" The brunette was speechless, they were currently on one of their dates and Giotto led him into a park where fireflies would often be present, the blonde suddenly went on one knee and produced a velvet back box with a gold ring sitting in the midst of the silk cushions.

"I-I... Yes! Yes! A thousand times over, Yes!" Tsuna squealed as he threw his arms around his lover and tackled the man to the ground.

The wedding ceremony was simple and both of Tsuna's parents came to celebrate their darling son's wedding, Nana gave Tsuna her dress which made the brunette blush and the blonde thanked his soon-to-be mother in law. A small tiara, wrist-length gloves, silver heels and a bouquet of blue and white roses completed Tsuna's outfit for his wedding day.

The same bouquet ended in the hands of a certain silver-haired bomber, who started to cry, yelling something about being honored to be receiving something from the tenth. The rain guardian proposed to Gokudera the next day after the wedding.

* * *

A small brunette ran through the corridors of the Vongola mansion, giggling excitedly as she caught sight of the person she was looking for.

"Mama! Look! I found this!" The taller brunette turned around to look at the giggling girl, in her hands was a small time capsule.

"Oh my, Tina... where did you find this?" Tsuna asked the toddler, now named as Tina.

"I found it when Fuuta nii and Lambo nii were gardening!" Tina smiled proudly, Tsuna smiled warmly at his daughter and scooped her up.

"C'mon, let's go look for papa and we'll open it together, ne?" Tina nodded excitedly, curious to find out what was in the funny box. Tsuna opened a door that led to his husband's study room, "Giotto! Tina found our capsule of childhood memories..." The blonde looked up from the paperwork and smiled as he saw his 'wife' and daughter enter the room.

"Well, let's have a look shall we?" Giotto grinned.

**_Owari_**


End file.
